


You, Me and Steve

by nel_ani



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Humor, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nel_ani/pseuds/nel_ani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Pepper doesn't like Steve, she just figured she was getting involved with Tony, not Steve and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Iron Man 1 & 2, Captain America, The Avengers, What's Your Number.
> 
> The original premise to this totally comes from tumblr, so kudos to whomever had the thought first, I'm just running with it.
> 
> A million thanks to suzvoy who made the vid possible by encoding stuff when Premiere got cranky, giving good suggestions and generally cheering me on. *SMOOCH*

**Password** : steverogers

[You, Me and Steve](http://vimeo.com/42507357) from [Nel](http://vimeo.com/pertifity) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

[40mb zipped XviD](http://www.pertifity.com/vids/a_steve_h.zip)  
[20mb zipped XviD](http://www.pertifity.com/vids/a_steve_l.zip)

Crossposted to [tumblr](http://pertifity.tumblr.com/post/23434762529/password-steverogers-summary-its-not-that).


End file.
